


Anchor Me

by FluffyGhosty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Anchors, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), stiles stilinski is a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Scott finds out he's going to be an alpha, but when it happens he can't control himself any more. He needs a new anchor. He needs Stiles.





	Anchor Me

Gasoline. That's where it all started. The low light of the motel behind Scott and the flickering fire in his hand, dangerously close to his gas covered flesh. Hearing the dispair and hopelessness in his voice made my heart shatter.

So I tell him. I tell him everything I believe, everything that he needs to know. How he is somebody to me, he is important to me.

I tell him I love him.

I have Allison and Lydia as witnesses to me confessing my love to my heart broken and suicidal best friend.

Imagine my surprise when he says it back.

The trip home on the bus may have been awkward at first, but when his fingers intertwine with mine halfway through, the feeling dissipates. Then he smiles that cheesy dimpled grin and suddenly it's gone, replaced by sunshine and happiness that bubbles low in my stomach.  
*********

"Hey Stiles?" Scott's voice pulls my attention away from my econ book.

"What's up Scotty?" I ask as flick my feet back and forth from my position on my stomach. His face is solemn and pulled into a frown. "What's wrong?" I ask as I sit up, now worried.

He comes over and sits on the bed next to me where I instinctively take his hand in mine. "Can I talk to you about what happened at the motel?" I hold back the cringe I feel creeping up my spine.

"Are you feeling like that again? Cause I will prove to you exactly how amazing you are. I can print out pictures and diagrams just so you have a reminder with you everyday -"

"Stiles." He stops me, but at least there's a small smile on his face now. "It's not about that, but thank you for that."

I nod to let him continue, but he doesn't. "What is it then?"

"Before... That... I saw a bunch of hallucinations. All of us did before doing that stuff. One of them really bugged me, still does." He combs his free hand through his curly hair before scraping down his face in stress. "I had red eyes."

"Like... Stoner red?" I ask hopefully. Judging by the look he gives me, that's a no. "Alpha red..." I sigh. 

Of course we can't just deal with one supernatural enemy like a pack of Alphas. Now my boyfriend (God I'm still getting used to saying that, but it sounds amazing) is seeing visions of himself as an alpha.

"Maybe it's just a hallucination, something your mind did to freak you out. That's all that the others were, isn't it?" I lean into his side and feel a bit better when he leans back against me.

"I mean... Yea..." He quietly mumbles.

"Well there ya go. Besides, the only way to become an alpha is to kill another, right? I know you would never kill anyone." 

"But there are evil alphas crawling all over the place. What if I do end up killing one?" I can see the fear in his eyes, how unsure he is about the situation.

"I'm not saying you will, but if it did happen, you would make the best alpha." I try to smile, his eyes quickly scan me before his head lays on my shoulder.

All of the alphas we've ever met have been total assholes, which is not a word I would use to describe Scott (not seriously anyway, though it might pop out when he steals all of the chips.). There's no way Scott would become an alpha.  
*********

"Your eyes were red. Bright red." Deaton breathes heavily as dad calls an ambulance and I stand next to Scott. 

"How is that possible?" Scott and I ask in unison as my dad comes back in taking about an ambulance. 

"It's rare. It's something that doesn't happen within 100 years, but every once in a while a beta can become an Alpha without having to steal or take that power. They call it a true Alpha. It's one who rises purely on the strength of the character, by virtue, by sheer force of will." I could see the hope in his eyes as he looked at Scott. 

"You knew this would happen." I look on in a mix of shock and awe. Deaton's eyes leave Scott just long enough to nod to me before returning to him. 

"I believed. From the moment I knew you were bitten, I believed." He gripped Scott's shoulder tightly, reassuringly.   
*********  
"Scott?" I sigh when I hear his voice over the phone, thankful to whatever God that saved my best friend and family. 

"Hey, are you okay?" His voice sounds as relieved as mine does. 

"Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay. How about you, you okay?" 

"Sort of, God I could kiss you." He sighs, but he sounds okay so I relax. 

"You think you can come get us?" I ask, looking around at the rest of my friends with a small smile. 

"Yeah, of course." I can hear him moving on the other end of the line. 

"Great, okay. Um, uh, bring a ladder." I add, making everyone laugh.   
*********

"Oh, dude, your eyes." I quickly pull him closer to my locker. 

"What about them?" He asks, God I love him but he is so oblivious. 

"They're starting to glow." I growl out, looking around to make sure no one sees. 

"You mean like right now?" His voice carries some panic as he looks in my locker to avoid anyone seeing him. 

"Yes, right now. Scott, stop. Stop it." I whisper-yell as he begins breathing heavily. 

"I can't- I can't control it." His voice drops down into a growl (which normally I would find totally sexy). 

"All right, just keep your head down. Look down, come on. Keep your head down babe." I pull his hood over his head and quickly pull him into a nearby classroom. By the time we get there he is growling like a wild animal and his fangs have fallen. 

"Get back away from me!" He pushes me back out of the way. 

"Scott, babe, it's okay." I start to step closer, but the look in his eyes stops me cold. 

"I don't know what's going to happen! Get back!" He growls as he clenches his fists, the claws digging into his hand. His pained panting and growling makes me want to run and comfort him, but I know I need to stay back. After a bit he calms down, falling to his knees. "Pain makes you human." He gasps out the words as I pull him in close. 

"What the hell is going on with you?" I ask after a moment. 

"It's being an alpha. It's harder to control. And with Alison no longer talking to me, and us almost dying..." 

I shush him and hold his head to my chest. I'm about to say something when the bell rings. "Come on." I pull him up and hand him his bag. "Tonight. My place. I'm gonna help you anchor yourself." 

He just nods as we go to our next class hand in hand.   
*********

That night I'm pacing around the living room waiting. Dad's already off to work and I have the entire house to make this work. Now all I can do is hope it works. Either it does, or it doesn't and I die. I'd prefer the first option, but lately things don't always go as planned. Maybe I should call this off and come up with something else. What if Scott never talks to me again. I mean I don't even know why he already dates me, let alone why he would if this - 

"Stiles?" I hear his voice as he comes in and try to slow my heart as I approach him. "Dude, you okay? I could hear your heart a mile away." 

He feeds me a strange look as I nervously grab the collar of his leather jacket and press my lips to his. I feel him try to wrap his arms around me so I push him back into the wall. The surprise on his face barely hides the want I see building in his chest. 

I go to him again and start getting more aggressive, rubbing against him and biting at his lip. I dig my nails against his shoulders where I've stuck my hands under his shirt. I'm rewarded with a short growl and a push, making me stumble back a couple of feet. 

His eyes are red, but that's the extent of his transformation. "I thought you were supposed to get me to control it."

"Yup, but I gotta make you wolfy first." I practically leap back into his arms. At first I can feel some resistance, but after I remove his jacket he let's up a bit. 

He bites at my neck, sniffing me and running his fingers through my hair. When I kiss him again I can feel his fangs against my tongue and his claws splayed on my neck. 

The way his hips have picked up means my plan is working, now for step 2. "Scott." I look him solidly in the eye, his movements stopping. I can feel his muscles tense like he's gonna push me away again. "Scott, look." I slowly grab one of his hands and set it against my chest. "You're a wolf, and I'm not dead." He quirks a wolfy eyebrow at me before looking down at his hand. "Focus on my heart beat, my breathing. Think about our first kiss." I gently lay my hand over his. 

"Like a panic attack." 

I can't help but smile as I remember the first time he kissed me. It was before the motel, before I even knew how I felt. I was having a panic attack, my first in a long time, and Scott didn't know what to do. He knows sometimes giving people a distraction can help, so he kissed me. Honestly of all the things he could have done, I was not expecting that, though I wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Yea, like a panic attack." I lean in and kiss him more gently than I have been, and when I pull back he has returned to normal. 

The smile on his face is all the thanks I could ever need. Just let that smile stay on his face. 

"I gotta admit though, the way you came onto me was pretty hot." Scott teased. 

"Well I figured jumping your bones would have a reaction. I'd be more concerned if it didn't." I can't help the small smile that stretches across my face as his hand roams to my neck and pulls me in for another kiss. Mission accomplished.


End file.
